Confrontations
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: Patricia announces that she read Nina's diary and Nina gets mad, Mara gets worried, and Mick gets informed that he is in a love triangle! Fabian/Nina Amber/Mick/Mara and some Jerome/Patricia   some Jerome/Mara! Chap 13  the end  is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I 3 HOA- Fabiana (Fabian/Nina) rules! There will b some stuff having to do with the teachers and the whole mystery thing but im not really going that far off the plot. So I don't wanna make up too much stuff about the Anubis creepy thing. **** don't worry, im not all in it for the relationship stuff! enjoy!**

**Amber's POV**

I walked into the room, **(idk what the half kitchen eating place is called :D)** my hands gripping Mick's arm tightly.

"Hey, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, and Nina!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Mmm, hashbrowns! I sat next to Nina, pulling Mick down to sit by my other side, and completely ignored Mara, who was trying to catch my eyes. I can't believe her…

"Hey," Mick nodded to everyone. When everyone was quiet, Patricia spoke up.

"Hey, Nina, I read your _diary_. Pretty interesting stuff in there about…" Nina interrupted her, standing up.

"Patricia, that is none of your business," Her face turned pink as she stormed off. Fabian seemed the most surprised.

"You did _what_?" Fabian was about to keep talking but Nina stormed back in, grabbed his arm, and yelled, "Come on, Fabian!" before stomping away again, dragging him with her. _WWVBD?_ **(if u missed that episode, I think it means: what would Victoria Beckam do? Or somebody who's initials are VB) **I asked myself. I threw down my fork, standing up, and announced that 'she was my roomy and I was going to deal with it.' I had no idea what I was getting into, but I was seriously lacking gossip and I _needed_ to know what she wrote about so much. Or… who… I dashed out of the room at top speed. Nina probably had a crush!

**Jerome's POV**

After Patricia and Nina's little fight happened, everything about Nina was starting to make sense. I grinned inwardly, dashing up to my room. I just _had_ to mess with them… After I had formulated my plan, I started to put everything in place, and went looking for Fabian.

**Mara's POV**

"Patricia! Oh my gosh… I knew it was a bad idea, but why would you tell her like that?" I fretted, starting to pace. _Oh, great. More relationship drama…_ I pushed Amber and Mick out of my thoughts, reminding myself it was Nina we were talking about. She was nice, and I was sure that if she even did have a crush on Fabian, which was unlikely, that he liked her too.

"Wait… You're in on this too?" Mick said, shaking his head.

"I didn't _want_ to! She made me guard the door!" I pointed at Patricia, then dashed out after Amber. Before I was too far away, Mick caught my arm, pulling me into him. "Oof!" I puffed, trying to get away. "What is it Mick?"

"I just wanted talk, now that Amber isn't here. Why is she so mad at you?" I scoffed, frowning, while tears formed in my eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He shook his head, and I let out a little sob. "Amber hates me because she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her!" Mick let me go out of shock and I ran to my room. I heard Patricia enter and lock the door, so I knew it was safe to let it out.

"Oh, Mara…"

"D-d-did you h-h-hear?" I choked out.

"Everything…" I let her rub my shoulder comfortingly. "We'll straighten things out."

**Fabian's POV**

Once we were in the doorway of Nina and Amber's room, Nina turned to me. I was shocked to find tears in her eyes. The last time I had seen her, she had been angry.

"I… I can't _believe_ she would go that far. That was really personal and if I hadn't stopped her…"

"What do you mean?" I said, shyly placing an arm around her shoulder, but she didn't mind. She turned away, shaking her head. What was so secretive that no one could know about it?

"Oh, the clues we found!" Nina gasped, hurrying into her room. I didn't follow, figuring that if she was so worried about them, she must keep them in the same place she kept her diary. "They're fine." She dried her face and grinned at me. "Which reminds me… You wanna go back and see your uncle?" I smacked my palm into my face. _Pleeeaaase don't tease me about him thinking we were…_ "I bet next time he'll think we're married."

**just had to add some less dramatic fluff! Well, review! Next: Amber confronts Nina, Mick confronts Amber, and Jerome confronts Fabian! Wow… I like confrontations, I guess… **** hit that button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No school for me so here it is. Thx for the nice reviews! The episode last night: Fabian was totally crushing on Nina whoooa… Mara did Mick's test? Whoaaaaaaaaa again… so much drama I cant fit it all in this note! here ya go:**

**Amber's POV**

I ran into my room to add a touch of make-up, but I didn't expect to see Nina there, and especially not smiling.

"Oh, Hey, Nina! I didn't expect this to be so easy… And I thought you were upset?" She looked at me, dazed for a second, but snapped out of it. I wonder what happened.

"Oh! Sorry if I scared you… I was just talking to Fabian and…" I grabbed a pen and notebook, scribbling it down, while I grinned. "N-no, it isn't like that…" Nina stammered.

"Hmmmm… _Denial_," I sang, pressing the pen into the paper furiously before looking up. "Go on," I said innocently.

"Amber, I'm going to tell you something I've never even said before and I want you to keep it a secret…" Nina squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath after I nodded. My eyes brightened as she opened her mouth, but I flinched as Jerome entered the room and she snapped it shut, putting on a fake smile.

"Nina; we're all meeting downstairs," Jerome smirked. "And, no, this isn't some plan to force you to talk to Patricia. We're having a kind of group meeting." The way he looked at her confused me. What was he hiding? _Why_ was he smiling like that? Maybe I had things wrong? Maybe Jerome liked Nina… No way! He had to be hiding _something_… The way he smiled wasn't nice…

As I started to follow, someone caught my arm and I gasped in surprise, spinning around.

"Oh, Mick, it's you." I smiled, reaching for his arm, but he backed up. "Aren't you coming?"

"Amber, why would you think Mara is trying to steal me from you? She's perfectly innocent. Can't you see how hurt she is?"

"Why would you care?" I shot back, and anger bubbled in my chest. "Don't you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Not if you're going to torture Mara like that! Am…" I _humphed_, running down the stairs before Nina and Jerome. Mick followed, trying to get my attention, but I just turned my back on him once I sat down on one of the couches.

**Fabian's POV**

Jerome had called everyone back. I didn't follow, though, since I didn't plan on talking to him for at least a week.

_Flashback from about 5 mins. Before:_

_(After talking to Nina and walking back to his room)_

"_Hey, Fabian, getting _cozy _with Nina back there?" Jerome taunted from the door frame._

"_What do you want, Jerome," I shifted slightly, annoyed. "Get to the point."_

"_Ok, let's not be subtle, then. D'you have a crush on her?" He had the nerve to be smirking at me. I frowned, pushing past him and dashing down the stairs. I guess he expected it, though, because he didn't try to stop me. "Ok, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I…" At about that time, I put my hands over my ears._

_(Flashback ends)_

Ugh. Sometimes, he just…

**Nina's POV**

Slowly, I followed Jerome down the stairs. Most likely, this was NOT going to be good. Then, Jerome did something that really surprised me. He slipped his hand in mine.

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically. Jerome just smirked and pulled me into the room. Everyone was there except for Fabian, and they all gave me confused looks as Jerome tugged me towards them.

**Ok so this chapter was really short but I want some more insight on which parts you hav liked so far and which were just weird. Next: what the heck is Jerome doing? What will happen to mick amber and mara? Will nina and Fabian reveal why they are so sensitive about eachother? Most likely not because I plan on this being a long story ;D REVIEW LIKE CRAZY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I got a lotta reviews! I think ill basically, not always, update evry day except Wednesday I guess so here ya go:**

**Jerome's POV**

I dragged Nina into the room, giving everyone my signature evil grin.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," I said, raising my chin. This was going to turn out hilarious…

"We?" Amber spat. "Pa-lease. Nina would never…"

"Nina and I are the ones secretly dating, and Fabian has been a cover," I interrupted. Alfie's toast fell right out of his mouth, Patricia's bag dropped to the ground with a thud, and everyone's faces morphed to shock at once.

"W-well, I guess she would then," Mick stuttered.

"WHAT? That is NOT TRUE." Nina slapped me right in the face. Ouch. "You-you-you… I don't even KNOW what to call you other than a jerk!" She stomped off angrily, muttering, as I rubbed my cheek with raised eyebrows.

"_That_ shows a lot about Nina…" Amber said. "That she's sane! What did you do?" I chuckled, walking away. All according to plan…

**Fabian's POV**

I snuck down the stairs. _I just _have_ to listen in. If Jerome has called a meeting, something's got to be happening_.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Jerome said in a muffled voice. I could practically hear his smirk.

"We?" Amber spat. "Pa-lease. Nina would never…"

"Nina and I are the ones secretly dating, and Fabian has been a cover," Jerome interrupted. My heart stopped beating. That lying jerk! Why did he say that? That's when I ran from him. Again.

**Nina's POV**

What just happened? Did he expect me to just go along with it? Why did he have to be such a jerk! These questions whirled through my head as I ran into my room and jumped, landing on my bed with a thud. For some reason I started thinking about Fabian. Fabian… Fabian! Where could he be? He hadn't been at the 'meeting.' I jumped up, putting on a sweater. I'd start looking outside.

"Fabian?" I started calling him as soon as I stepped outside of the house. "Fabian!" I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Nina? What are you doing? I would have figured you would be in our room after Patricia…" Amber trailed off in embarrassment as she walked towards me, but I waved it off.

"Oh, hey, Amber. I was just looking for Fabian, the only sane boy here." I replied, and Amber nodded, obviously thinking about Mick, who I had seen that she was avoiding. Just then, Patricia walked up.

"Oh, I think I saw him around the back, sulking." She said in a bored tone.

"Why is _everyone_ out here?" I said warily, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"I guess we all just came for some air after your outburst." Patricia shrugged and walked off, Amber following. I walked to the backyard of Anubis house, thinking. Why had she started thinking about Fabian after Jerome had lied about being in a relationship so much? If she really thought about it, Fabian always had something to do with her thoughts, most of the time anyway. With Sibuna and Fabian being her partner in drama, there wasn't much else to think about besides all of her friends.

"Nina?" She jumped at the sound of Fabian's voice. It was usually so cheery. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came because I didn't see you at… at…" My face reddened and I looked down as I thought of what I could say to him what happened.

"I heard what Jerome said." I couldn't read Fabian's voice, and there was no way I was going to show my face now.

"U-umm…" I stuttered, nervously scuffing my feet on the ground.

"_Why would he do that?_" I looked up at his outburst.

"I guess he just wanted to push my buttons…" I laughed nervously, not seeing this side of him before.

"Never mind…" He shook his head, walking away. "Come on Nina. Let's go talk to him."

"It's not that big of… Never mind; you're still going." I shook my head, smiling. Why did he want to talk to Jerome so much?

**Patricia's POV**

I watch the scene from a little away. Nothing interesting, but I least I knew what Jerome was trying to provoke. His plan might work, but what if Fabian made some lame excuse and Nina let it go? Even though Nina is American and she came when Joy left, she still deserves some kindness…

**Mick's POV**

Why was Amber so mad at me? What had I done to make her think I was leaning towards Mara? _Was_ I leaning towards Mara? I couldn't think about it now. How could I have been so stupid in the first place?

**Mara's POV**

What was happening to my life? I can't figure out what I ever did wrong. I was always just the smart girl, but now I was caught in a love triangle?

**Alfie's POV**

We were all dealing with problems. When had jokes started to never matter? I snorted. Oh, yeah. When everyone started wanting girlfriends or boyfriends… This got me thinking about Amber. I walked off, slowly shaking my head.

**Jerome's POV**

"WHAT? That is NOT TRUE," I trilled, mocking Nina. "Now I'm sure…"

**Sure of what? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I read the reviews and for those who are confused… Sibuna (Anubis backwards) is a name Amber made up for Nina, Fabian, and Amber's little club. ****J I didn't make it up. And about the short POVs- it wont happen again if u don't like it cause I just wanted to give u insight on what the characters were feeling so ya… and a got a review about how in the show Jerome hits on some teacher: ewwwwwww I totally agree but keep in mind all the stuff that has happened in the show has happened in here and Nina and Fabian hitting heads and all that in that episode? Eeep! Ok sorry, that was fan-girl mode… ok so it will b short but u will know why in the end!**

**Fabian's POV**

I heard Nina's prostests as she caught up with me, but my mind was set and I wasn't taking my eyes off of Anubis House. At one point, she grabbed my hand, and I stumbled a little bit, but I regained my posture and (gently) dragged her along.

"Jero-ome!" I screamed, stomping up the stairs with Nina grumbling behind.

"Fa-bian?" He mocked, appearing at the door to his room. "What?" Just as I was about to answer, I caught sight of Nina turning to go back down the stairs.

"Uh, Nina?" Jerome raised his brow. "Where are you going?" Nina completely ignored him.

"Hey, Fabian, what are you doing? Cause I could have sworn there was no one there." Jerome frowned, but then smirked.

"Oh, yeah, sure, the silent treatment always helps," he scoffed, following us into the kitchen. By now, everyone had came back inside and were just casually talking.

"Well, Nina and Fabian," Jerome suddenly said loudly, "if you want to know the reason I did that… Pause for dramatic affect…" He chuckled as I grew more annoyed.

"WHAT?" We all practically screamed.

"Well," he stalled, "I'm pretty sure Nina likes Fabian." Everyone drops what they're doing. "And - I'm not done - Now I'm _really_ sure Fabian-"

"LIES!" Nina and I shouted in unison. "ALL LIES!"

**ATTENTION: REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN SO I CAN CONSIDER IT AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT/TODAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thx for the reviews! I want the story to drag on so Fabian and nina will talk but not yet!**

**Mara's POV**

I slammed my book shut. She did like him?

"LIES!" Nina and Fabian shouted in unison. "ALL LIES!"

"Touch-y. Looks like _certain people_ in this room need a reality check…" Jerome taunted in a sing-song voice. "What? What did I say?" Jerome said 'innocently' as he was shot nasty looks by Nina and Fabian.

"In five minutes, I want to hear a pin drop," Victor's voice echoed in the distance, but I seemed to be the only one who was worried.

"Why do you have to tease _us_ Jerome?" Nina seethed. Jerome crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Us?" He shot back smugly. Nina just slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Did you not hear me? Lights out!" An annoyed Victor appeared in the doorway, giving all of us separate glares. We all filed out, Nina, Jerome, and Fabian first as they were closest to the door, but before I ran to my room I heard Fabian whisper embarrassedly into Jerome's ear: "We'll deal with this later!" Jerome just chuckled.

_**5 Minutes Later:**_

**Amber's POV**

"Nina?" I giggled.

"Yes, Amber?" Nina groaned.

"How long have you liked Fabian?" I whispered, giggling more.

"Goodnight, Amber!" She said.

"But I _need_ the gossip! You _know_ I'm running low on drama…"

"_Running low on drama?_ You just had a huge fight with Mick, who was your potential future husband! I don't even…" Nina's muttering trailed off as she realized what she had said. Sometimes, she was really mean when she was really grumpy. I felt tears come to my eyes and I whimpered a little. "Oh, Amber… You know I don't mean it like that… I just don't like all the attention and… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," I sniffed, wiping away some tears as I adjusted my blankets. "Nina?"

"Yeah?" She was gentler now.

"What would you do if Fabian kissed you?"

**Mick's POV**

"Hey, Fabe?" I called him from the bathroom as I washed my face.

"Uh huh?" He was already in bed, worn out, I guess. I smiled.

"Would you be mad or just depressed if Nina actually - she never would - fell for someone else?" I heard his groans and knew he had covered his face with a pillow when his voice was muffled.

"I'm think I'm going to sleep now," He sighed as I entered the room.

"No," I said, rubbing my chin, "_I_ think you're just going to dream about Nina." Wow, I thought as he didn't answer, I didn't think I was actually right.

_**The Next Morning:**_

(Still Mick)

I wasn't all that surprised when Fabian didn't follow me downstairs and Nina didn't show up either, but I wasn't going to question her about that. I glanced at Mara. She was so… soft, delicate. Amber… she was complicated, but so.. I don't know what it was, but both of them were attractive in a way. I slammed my fork down, but hit my wrist. "Ouch!" I muttered, rubbing it.

"Great, now everyone has their little drama, except for Alfie," I heard Patricia mutter.

"Uh.. Are you ok, Mick?" Mara stuttered reluctantly. I just nodded turning my head away. I still didn't know what to think after the whole 'test' thing.

"I'll just be upstairs…" I said, running to my room. Fabian was nowhere to be seen, so I laid on my back on my bed, thinking. I don't know how so many thoughts were possible. Why was my heart still beating so fast after talking to Mara? How could I regret breaking up with Amber if she had been so mean?

**Alright, review, plz! Tell me what u think of mick's deep thoughts… :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Patricia's POV**

"Patricia," Mara whispered. I stopped crawling and turned to face her.

"Shhhh!" I put a finger to my lips. "The whole point of _sneaking_ is being _sneaky_, Mara." She glanced around nervously. So boring sometimes!

"Are you sure this is a good idea? This is the second time you've tried to sneak into her room-" I faked a hurt gasp.

"Tried?" I turned around but Mara pulled me back.

"You know what I mean! Plus she's still mad with Jerome. Don't you think we could just talk to her?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mara," I hissed, "the point is that I don't want _her_ to know that _I_ know, cause if _she_ knows that _I_ know, then _you_ know it would just make things worse."

"Huh?" I shook my head in annoyance.

"Never mind that. Just hurry!"

The door was wide open; perfect. I peeked my head around the bottom of the door frame. No one was there, so I gave Mara the thumbs up. As I crawled, in I heard Mara shut the door and lean on it, standing guard from outside.

I paused for a minute, listening.

"Nothing." I grinned to myself, making my way to Nina's bed.

_**Five Minutes Later:**_

"Mara look at this!"

"Patricia, shouldn't I be guarding or whatever?" Mara put air quotes around guarding as she shifted nervously.

"No, seriously," I snickered, "Oh, what's this?" I picked up a picture that had been resting like a bookmark in Nina's diary. It looked like it was summertime, and I recognized Nina as a little kid, holding onto a tall man with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes' arm as ice cream dripped from a cone in her other hand. In the bottom right hand corner, there was a small dog. It was labeled: 'Dad and Eleanor.'

"Eleanor must be the name of the dog," I muttered, finding another picture. This one was of a slender woman with curly blonde locks and green eyes, smiling from the beach. Nina was just a baby in this one.

" 'Mom and I,' huh?" I whispered, an evil plan forming in my head.

"Come on, Mara." She just whimpered as I ran swiftly down the stairs.

**Jerome's POV**

Patricia came racing into the kitchen, photos in hand.

"Ooh, Nina," She called as Mara appeared, looking uncertain.

"What's she doing now," I sighed, turning to Mara.

"She made me guard the door!" Was all she said before jumping onto one of the couches.

"Ah, must be some of Nina's personal items, then…" I just shrugged, waiting for the drama to unfold. By now, everyone had heard Patricia and were in the room.

"What now… Oh, no you didn't!" Nina ran to Patricia, hands spread. "Come on, Patricia!" Patricia walked over to the window and opened it. Nina screamed.

"OOOOHHHH," Alfie leaned forward, popcorn in hand, as I joined him.

"Come on, Patricia, give her the pictures!" Fabian said, and Mick chimed in.

"Yeah!"

"Only if she tells me if-" I snickered as Alfie.

"This is about Fabian, am I right? Is little Patricia jealous?" Alfie made kiss-y faces at her, and she forgot all about the photos and dropped them to the ground. Nina snatched them, sticking them in her pocket and closing the window with a sigh.

"Oh, never mind, then," Patricia muttered, stomping off rather embarrassedly.

**Haha I wasn't going to make her drop the pictures out the window cause that would be too much drama for nina u know? Review with thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry I have been gone!**

**Nina's POV**

I sighed, leafing through the photos we had found under the staircase for the seventh time. I shivered, thinking about what would happen if Victor didn't keep drinking the elixir. Would he just… crumble to dust? And what about the diary incident? And the taunting, photos… Just more awkwardness about feelings. I wonder what Fabian felt?

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Fabian eating beside me. I was so absorbed with the photos and Fabian himself that I hadn't even noticed him walk up.

"Oh, umm, hey, Fabian," I said, offering a small wave. "I was just… thinking…" I turned back to the empty plate before me.

"About what?" I avoided his gaze.

"Victor… but mainly about what Patricia and Jerome did… You know…"

"Oh." He turned away sheepishly, saving me from more embarrassment.

"You know what…" I got up, shaking my head. "I'll just… leave…" Fabian tried to say something but I bolted. Before I could get up the stairs, I felt a tug at my hand. "Fabian?" I pulled, indicating that I wanted to go. He stared into my eyes.

"About that…" He trailed off. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were pressed into mine.

**Omg, what happens? Find out! Plz review what u want to happen evn though I hav ideas I just want to know what u think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to NebraeExbaren for the wonderful plot-twisting ideas :D**

**Mara's POV**

I walked slowly out my room, my head numb. I think I'm in… shock. I rested my hand on the banister of the stairs, thinking about what I had heard Mick say. 'Never gonna happen.' Then, they caught my eye. Nina and Fabian. Talking. It all looked like a regular chat, but I noticed their hands intertwined.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, forgetting all about Mick and Jerome's talk. I clasped my hands behind my back innocently. "Whatcha doin'?" A nervous blush entered Fabian's cheeks, and Nina snatched her hand away, looking down before she replied.

"We were just talking about… How funny it was that Jerome and Alfie's scheme backfired on them! Ha?" She looked at Fabian and he raised his brow. "Ha!" She plastered a smile on her face.

"I'll find out what's going on…" I walked circles around them.

"N-nothing's _going on_," Fabian managed. We'll see about that!

"Oh, really? Then why were you two…" Nina interrupted me.

"Well, look at the time! I really have to go to… History and I'm sure Fabian has classes!" They both rushed off in different directions, and I shook my head, grinning. Nina has Drama first with me and she never had a watch!

**Nina's POV (after class)**

"Augh…" I held my head in my hands, on the verge of exploding with laughter.

"What?" Fabian asked, genuinely confused.

"You gotta be kidding me, right? We totally messed up talking to Mara! I have Drama first with her and she knows I didn't have a watch!" Fabian just shook his head.

"Later, Nina," he laughed, walking to his room.

"What were you talking about?" I turned to find Amber, leaning in the doorway. I cleared my throat, determined to lie smoothly.

"We were just talking about Sibuna. Mara saw us and I made a mistake when I tried to make something up." Partly true, but I was sure I had paused guiltily somewhere in there, but Amber took the bait.

"Okay!" She shrugged, skipping away. I sighed. That was close too close.

**Amber's POV (after skipping away)**

After Nina thought I was gone, I peeped my head into Mara and Patricia's room.

"Can I help you?" Patricia sneered.

"Yes, please!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Where's Mara?"

"How am I supposed to know? She didn't come in here."

"Okay, I guess. See you later?" I waved awkwardly. "Well?" Patricia sighed, but smiled.

"Okay, later."

**Mara's POV**

"Amber?" I said, looking up from my book. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Do you know what's going on between Nina and Fabian?" We both smiled.

"I think," I leaned in to whisper, "They might have a secret dating thing going on. I'm not positive. Don't tell _anyone_." I gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Alright." She held out her pinky. I just stared. "Ahem?" I shook her pinky with mine, laughing.

"Oh, Amber."

**Mick's POV**

"Okay, Fabian. I'm not that big of an idiot. What's going on?"

"_Nothing_." I shook my head.

"I say… Something." Fabian stood up, shaking his head as he left.

**Jerome's POV**

I sat on the stairs, thinking.

"Hey, Jerome, getting' lonely," Mick called from behind me. I scowled at him running a hand through my hair. "I think you're just jealous because everone else has been or is in a relationship," Mick continued, putting emphasis on 'relationship.' I frowned. Not true… right?

**Ok I started writing this before the Alfie thing so the next chap will be more accurate. Quick, who would u like Jerome to be with better? Some random girl or who in house of Anubis? I will kill u if u say nina… :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not positive but I'm thinking of adding PatriciaXJerome… I'm sorry if I seemed mean to anyone who requested Nina for Jerome but I m just kinda hyper. its STILL FRICKEN SNOWING ahahahahahahah no school! in ur FACE u stupid 8 hr learning! OKAY that was uncalled for… :D R&R this chap has a really tiny PatXJer moment and u can only see it if u think hard… :P**

**Patricia's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Trudy waiting for me to help with the dishes. _Ugh! Mick lied! _I thought as I spotted Jerome instead. I stuck my tongue out at him but I got just a sad glance in response.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You're supposed to make a come-back." He scowled. _Finally, a reaction,_ I thought. Jerome had been out of it ever since Nina had given Alfie the elixir. He had been much quieter and he was much less fun to insult.

"Can't a guy think in peace?" He snapped, eating a pretzel. I feigned shock.

"OMG," I said sarcastically. "Think? I didn't know you were capable of it! This is an unbelievable discovery… We just _have_ to call to science center right away!" He just shook his head, unfazed.

"Girls don't know a lot of things," Jerome said, and I actually smiled, sitting on the couch. I picked up my favorite book from the side table.

"Patricia? Jerome? Is that you? I'm back from the store and I have some terrible news! It sure is good I went when I did, dears!" I heard Trudy exclaim from the hallway, probably hanging up her jacket. Everyone came thudding down the stairs.

"Well? What is it? I was going to go out for a run," Mick said, receiving a sullen glance from Mara. Trudy walked in, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid you can't go outside for a while, Sweetie," she trilled, setting some grocery bags down on the counter. "I've just heard that we're in for a blizzard. It's under 10 degrees." Everyone gaped.

"How much?" Nina said, running to sit on the couch a few feet away from me. Fabian hurried over to sit between us.

"Maybe a foot or two!" Trudy called over her shoulder, putting things in the pantry. "It's going to be very bad. I want everyone to stay _inside_ for the two weeks it will be snowing." We groaned in unison and I glanced at Nina.

"Well… In that case… If I have to be cooped up with you…" I stalled, turning to Nina. Fabian gave me a look, but Nina shushed him.

"Go on," she smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry." I rushed, making it sound like gibberish.

"What was that?" Jerome sat across from me, crossing his legs. I scowled.

"You too, you big dummy. I'm sorry for causing emotion trauma." Jerome rolled his eyes, smiling.

"_I'm sorry for causing emotional trauma,_" He mocked. Nina shook her head.

"Whatever, Patricia… Just don't do it again, okay?" I nodded grumpily.

"Good. Now that we're all getting along…" Amber trailed off, looking at the window. "Oh look, it's starting! I can't _wait_ to go outside!" she squealed. That's Amber for you. Nina followed a little more slowly, pressing her face against the glass.

"It's so pretty," She murmured, pointing to the flakes.

"Get much of this at home, Nines?" Amber trilled, doing the same.

"Nah, on rare occasions," Nina shrugged backing away.

"Get used to it," Alfie groaned. "It's getting heavy out there."

**What do u think should happen? Once again, I have an idea but I want opinions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amber's POV**

"OH, guys, everybody come sit over here! I have the _greatest_ idea!" I squealed from the couch as everyone gathered around me. "Oh my gosh, let's play some sleepover games like truth or dare! How could I not have thought of this 5 minutes ago? I'm_ soooooooooo_ stupid." I flipped my hair, grinning. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Amber, you're _soooooooooo_ stupid," he laughed, with earned a smack on the arm from Patricia. I frowned in confusion.

"Oooo-kaaaay…" I looked at everyone. "Who wants to start!"

"I will!" I smiled softly at Alfie. Ever since he had gotten better, I had been a little nicer. "Ok… Patricia, truth or dare?"

**Oohhhh, another short chapter with a cliffy! Ok I will probably update Friday night or Saturday afternoon but 2morrow if I evn hav school (we r supposed to get another 2 inches! Ah!) im going on a roller skating field trip! :D I will try but I will b a little busy so plz review with dares! (no, this is not going to go on for the rest of the story and b centered around truth or dare.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mara's POV**

"Oh, let me think…" Patricia said sarcastically, pausing for affect. "Dare."

"OOOOHHHH," chorused Nina and I. Fabian, who was sharing a bowl of popcorn with Nina, rolled his eyes. "What?" Nina said, shoving him playfully.

"Get a room," Patricia snapped back, making them both blush furiously and grumble to themselves.

"Ok," Alfie said, ignoring their drama. "My dare is…" He rubbed his chin, frowning.

"Oh! Come here, mate," Jerome smirked, whispering something to Alfie, who was nodding excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss a piece of paper-"

"Sounds easy," Patricia interrupted.

"Ahem. Then write a love note on this paper-"

"Eh," Patricia shrugged.

"AHEM. And then attach this note to Victor's creepy blackbird." Alfie smirked as the room erupted with giggles.

"What?" Patricia put her hand in her bag, pulling out a notebook. She then proceeded to forcefully and angrily tear a piece of paper out, throwing the notebook at Jerome's head. "This is all your fault, you creep!" Jerome laughed, swatting it away.

"You know you love me any way," he taunted, making kiss-y faces as she applied her cherry red gloss. This earned him a history text book to the face.

Everyone watched in silence as Patricia pressed her lips to the paper, wrote a short and mushy message on it, and stand up to leave.

"Is there any way I can get out of this stupid game?" Patricia hissed, already at the top of the staircase.

"No, unless you're chicken," Fabian said, smiling slightly.

"Fabe!" Nina slapped his arm. Amber and I snickered, then looked away.

"You guys are like an old married couple," I said and smiled at their red faces.

"Oh, and Patricia, darling," Alfie chuckled, "Remember to bring me all of his keys while you're at it." Patricia scowled, sneaking away to his office. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Nina said, "That wasn't part of the dare was it?" and everyone burst out in silent fits of laughter.

Once Patricia came back, red faced of course, it was her turn to 'truth' or 'dare' someone, so she spun around while holding her pointer finger out.

"A bit old fashioned, are we Pat?" Amber said, smiling obliviously. Patricia growled.

"Alrighty, then. No more mister nice guy," she sneered. "Amber, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Amber shot out, then covered her mouth. "Oopsie." Patricia grinned.

"I dare you to make out with an inanimate object for five minutes. It'll give me a break from this." Amber tilted her head.

"What's 'inanimate?' Does that mean, like, an animal or something?" Amber turned as Fabian patted her arm gently.

"No, Amber, it means make out with a door knob or something." The scream of Amber Millington echoed all throughout campus.

**Need more dares!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Omg so many school projects! :P here it is: (I don't own ipod touches or truth or dare apps which are real :D)**

**Nina's POV**

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" I whispered into Fabian's ear as Jerome choked on Alfie's gym socks covered in butter and syrup.

"Not for us," he smiled. "Good look stuck in here with us." I smiled, shivering as his warm breath hit my neck. When I turned back, Jerome was pointing an accusing finger at Amber.

"When did you get brains?" He sneered, wiping his mouth with a soaked paper towel. Amber just frowned.

"Actually, I have an app on my iPod touch that-" Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Save it, 'Ambs.' It's my turn." He glanced at me. "Nina." Fabian patted my back, and he and Mara scooted away from me. I glared, sighing. "I dare you to go outside, no coat on, or shoes, or socks, or mittens, or goggles, or sweaters, or gloves, or-"

"We get it!" Alfie laughed.

"-hats," He finished, smiling slightly. "Just a shirt and the shortest pants you have. Aaaaaand… Stay for 5 minutes." I gaped.

"I'm-" Fabian cut me off.

"She's gonna die!" Jerome laughed.

"Hey, it's better to go that way instead of being bored to death, right Nina?" I huffed, going upstairs to change pants. "Oh, one more thing! You have to wear Amber's shortest shorts!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was me and Amber. I gave her a questioning look.

"I don't want my short-shorts ruined by the snow when you collapse!" She joked, skipping upstairs with me.

**Oh no! what will happen to Nina? Will Fabian save her? Will I ever learn to type long chapters before hand! Because of the last question, I havnt written it yet so I DON'T KNOW! :D review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated this story but: this is finally oveeeeeeeeeeeeer! I just figured out the ending. Omg: HOA SEASON 2? Rumor or not? I loved the last episode: classic prom kiss for fabinaaaaaaaa but aww no jara**

**Nina's POV**

I shivered. It hadn't even been a minute since I had come outside, and I was already frozen to the bone. All I wore was a black tank and some of Amber's hot pink short shorts. Jerome had insisted I wore some purple flip flops instead of my normal shoes. I walked painstakingly slowly up to the one of the windows of Anubis house. The snow was almost up to my knees. When I was close enough to press my face onto the glass, I waved. Everyone except Jerome, who was smirking, waved back. I put my arms around me and shuddered.

"Help," I mouthed sadly to Fabian.

"I'll try," he mouthed back. At least, I think that's what he said. I almost laughed at my situation. I walked back to the front steps, grumbling to myself about how Alfie was wearing a sweater, I was sure it was just to mock me.

I started pacing, thinking I could make a burrow in the snow where I could see the grass. Stupid, I know. I needed to keep moving if I didn't want a trip to the hospital, and I wanted a space not as wet. _Yawn… _Oh, no. If I fell asleep now… I paced faster. I didn't help; my legs were already numb and asleep. I grabbed a snowball and hit myself in the face. So not a good idea! I even rubbed my hands against the wood of the door. I looked at my watch, the only exception _he_ had allowed. 5 more seconds until it was over… I needed to make it. I rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, I realized how seriously I was taking this dumb dare. My head spun and my vision blanked as I hit the ground.

_**3 hours later…**_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

All of the memories came back to me as I opened my eyes. That was a heart monitor… I was in a hospital bed.

"Nina, thank goodness… I was so worried…" I turned my head to the side.

"Fabian?" I said groggily. He smiled.

"The medicine must be making you drowsy."

"Did I faint or something?"

"You fainted. I can't believe you actually went through with this!" I grinned at his concern.

"Well, Jerome can't taunt me 'cause I made the time."

"I don't care." Now I was frowning. He didn't care? "No, I mean I don't care about that stupid dare. I care about you…" He blushed.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not conceited, I realized how pointless it was just before I blacked out." Now we were both as red as tomatoes.

"No, really, Nina, I care about you." I could tell he was holding his breath. I felt awkward.

"Where are the rest of the house?" He sighed.

"Nina, you're changing the subject. I have something to say." My eyes grew big, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give the wrong impression… "Nina, I think I might… Actually, I'm sure that… I like you. As in more than friends." He turned away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled his face close to mine.

"So do I." I whispered, and I went in for the kiss.

**THE END!**


End file.
